


Prologue - Happy Birthday

by JD_Steiner



Series: The Closure Of A Chapter - An End To Addiction [1]
Category: The World's End (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary manages to save up some money to take Marissa out to dinner on her birthday. They went to a nice restaurant for a meal and a few drinks before this happened.<br/>Gary felt like she should at least have a decent birthday after her father abusing her before leaving them earlier in her life, and her mother raising her they didn’t have much. Various men came in and out of her life and they all treated Marissa like crap so he wants to show her that he is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue - Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the story is about the relationship between Gary and Marissa. All of this takes places before Newton Haven, before rehab. Gary falls hard for Marissa after meeting her in a club one night and he doesn't know it yet, but she has fallen for him too.
> 
> Can someone finally tame 'The King'?
> 
> ***This gets graphic sexually, so if you are sensitive to that stuff I suggest that you do not read this.***

The Elevator doors opened and they stumbled out, tangled in each other, pressing up against the opposite wall kissing deeply, their bodies pressed together. Giggling, Marissa pulled away, grabbing Gary’s hand and leading him toward her flat. At the door, she fumbled through her purse and then with her keys, her hands shaking she somehow managed to open the door. Inside she closed and locked it behind them, kicking off her shoes before Gary pinned her to the wall again, hauling her jacket off, letting it drop to the floor before hauling off his own which did the same. His hands trailed up her torso, fondling her breasts under that little red dress before cradling her face as he leaned in and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, grinding against her at the same time making her moan.  
Marissa’s hands found the bottom of his Sisters of Mercy shirt under the dress shirt that he wore; and lifted it letting her hands run up his chest she loved his body, so sexy. Grinning she removed her hands and ran towards the bathroom. Once he had his DM’s off he followed close behind his face smeared with her lipstick, a glazed look in his eyes as if being blindly led. 

As he entered the bathroom she shut the door behind him, pinning him against it she kissed him, fumbling with the belt buckle and button on his jeans they dropped to the floor, he pulled at the dress, letting it fall.  
“I want you, Gary” she whispered pressing into him, feeling his rock hard cock against her through his boxers, “baby” he moaned now, between deep breaths staring at her with those blue-grey eyes as she pulled his boxers down which dropped to a heap on the floor her hand reaching down to grab his member. With a sly grin she pulled away now, and headed for the shower, which was running, she stepped in letting the hot water run over her completely. Gary, in awe his jaw slack stepped toward the shower he stepped inside feeling the steam and the hot water too reaching out he grabbed her and bought her in close under the jets of the shower, letting the water soak him too as she stared up at him he ran his fingers through her hair and she did the same as she whispered “Do you have anything?”  
“No” she frowned but oh how he wanted to make love to her, she deserved this, someone who genuinely cared for her after all that had gone on in her life. “It’s ok, trust me” she just nodded, her hands running up over his Sisters Of Mercy tattoo and his chest her arms wrapping around his neck he lifted her up his hands on her hips; and pressed her against the wall of the shower; kissing her again on the lips, trailing down her neck as he entered her making her moan deeply her hands trailing through his hair her head back as he thrusted keeping a steady rhythm. He moaned now pushing her a bit harder into the wall so he could kiss her their bodies in sync, each more passionate than the last their speed increasing, meeting each other’s bodies evenly she grabbed his face in her hands and stared straight into his eyes as she came, and he did the same thrusting harder before she collapsed into his arms right there. Gary laid his head on hers, shaking and feeling dizzy his legs like rubber and his ears were ringing his breathing heavy his chest heaving under her weight as the hot water continued to pour over them he whispered into her ear “Happy Birthday”


End file.
